super smash bros cross
by eljefe2000
Summary: tabuu a regresado pero no esta solo... los heroes smash conocen a los heroes de otros lugares y un malo capas de eliminar a todos los heroes... el jefe tambien participara... los buenos ganaran esta batalla como siempre pero esta vez a un costo enorme... capitulo uno la idea de master hand
1. la idea de master hand

En un lugar del subespacio una gran mano pensaba en cómo hacer su torneo mas desafiante para los smashers ya que veía que muchos de ellos ya no querían pelear por que decían que sus peleas eran demasiado monótonas… que podía hacer era lo único que rondaba su mente… cuando vio un periódico de otro universo que decía: "mugiwara no Luffy sale vivo de marine Ford… aumenta el precio de su cabeza y de su tripulación… los mugiwaras" ay es donde encontró su idea traería a ese tal Luffy y a otros tres de su mundo y iría a otros mundos entregando invitaciones smash y así sus smashers no se aburrirían tanto… y así comenzó su búsqueda… pero en otro lugar

¿?: Mordió el anzuelo

Tabuu: Señor... está seguro de que funcionara

¿?: Tú solo ten listo tu ejército… pronto acabaremos con esos héroes de pacotilla

Mundo de one piece, cuatro cartas cayeron en el barco de los mugiwara

Luffy: Nani… ¿Qué es esto?... una carta

Nami: Son cuatro… una es para ti, otra para zoro, otra para franky y otra para brook

Luffy: Y ¿De quién son?

Zoro: Dicen del Master Hand

Luffy: (La abre) Dice: Estimado señor Monkey D. Luffy, esta cordialmente invitado al reconocido torneo smash, un torneo donde los mejores de los universos participan… favor de presentarse dentro de 15 días después de recibir esta carta.. lo esperamos. Cordialmente Master Hand y Crazy Hand

Zoro: La mía dice lo mismo

Brook: Al parecer somos los más fuertes de la tripulación

Franky: Y ¿Qué esperamos?... vamos a ese SUPEEEERRRR torneo

Luffy: Si

Con eso los mugiwaras partieron… en el universo Dragon Ball, unas cartas similares cayeron para invitar a Goku, Gohan, Majin Boo y Goten… cartas similares cayeron en Naruto, pokemon, digimon, en el castillo Disney y la isla del destino también, en street fighter, mortal kombat, dc, marvel, en devil may care, en god of war, en arale, en tekken, y otros mas

En uno de los universos

¿?: Esto se ve interesante ¿Tú qué opinas?

¿? 2: No te confíes Alice… podrás haber salvado wonderland mas de una vez pero en esos torneos participan solo los más fuertes… no te confíes

Alice: No lo hare

Para los que lo adivinaron si la Alicia de ahí es la de Alice Madness Returns… esta es una historia que trae un desenlace muy feo… pero todo tiene su propósito... con algo malo viene algo bueno… solo espérenlo


	2. invitaciones

En el mundo de Dragon Ball mientras Goku estaba descansando una carta cayó en su patio

Goku: ¿De quién será?

Goten: (Llega corriendo) Mira papa una carta con un sello extraño

Goku: Yo tengo una igual

En eso llega Gohan corriendo

Gohan: No van a creer lo que… ¿Ustedes también tienen una?

Goku: Si… ¿Sabes que dicen?

Gohan: Si en ella nos invitan a un torneo llamado torneo smash… según tengo entendido por el maestro roshi y el kayosama es un torneo multiversal al que solo asisten los mejores

Goku: ¡Sugoi!

Buu: Oigan chicos me llego una carta… ¿Ustedes iran a ese torneo?

Gohan: Si

Buu: Y que espamos vamos

Todos: Si

Goku: Espera… Goten debes avisarle a tu madre

Goten: Si papá

Después de avisarle partieron Hacia ese lugar, kratos estaba entrando al inframundo cuando una carta le cayó

Kratos: ¿Un torneo?, Claro… no tengo nada más que hacer

Con eso partió… Dante estaba comiendo una pizza cuando llego Trish

Trish: Dante nos llego esto

Dante: es una carta con un sello algo peculiar… (La abre) oye Trish te apetece ir a un torneo de peleas

En digimon adventure los elegidos de adventure y 02 estaban celebrando la recién victoria que había tenido el jefe pero él estaba consternando y hacia poco hecho un hechizo en los otros mundos para que solo los miembros de U.L.S.P y los de adventure… cuando una carta le cayo

Jefe: ¿Qué es esto?... el sello, no será que….

Sora: Jefe venga rápido

El jefe oculto rápidamente su carta y fue con los demás

Sora: Nos llegaron estas cartas sabes que significan?

Jefe: Que están invitados al torneo smash

Taichí: Torneo smash?

Jefe: Un torneo en el que solo los más fuertes de cada mundo son invitados… pero no creí que Master Hand se tomara la molestia de ver este pequeño mundo…

Yamato: Y ¿Usted no fue invitado?

Jefe: No yo no recibí esa carta deberían ir… pero si van a participar deben partir ya… por que Master Hand es medio desesperado

Sora: Si

Con eso partieron sora, taichí, Yamato, Koushiro, mimi, Daisuke, ken, Takeru y Hikari

Joe: SU carta de que color es…

Jefe: Verde… la tuya

Joe: Azul

Jefe: Nos vemos allá

Joe: Si… voy a empacar y partiré

Jefe: Nos vemos luego (se va)

En un lugar conocido como las islas del destino

Sora k: Esta carta… mejor la guardo (Se la mete en el pantalón)

Riku: Oye sora mira lo que me llego… ¿Sabes lo que es?

Sora k: Si es una invitación al torneo smash

Kairi: Yo tengo una igual

Sora k: Les recomiendo que vallan seguramente ay un portal cerca esperándolos es un torneo al que solo asisten los mejores del universo

Riku: Y tu no iras

Sora k: No planeaba participar sin donald y goofy

Kairi: Vale nos vemos (Se van)

Sora k: Nos veremos allá

En una tienda de antigüedades

¿?: Tio que es esto

Tio: Parece una carta jackie

Jackie: Si ya los se me pregunto de quien será

Después de leerla

Jackie: Es para un torneo voy a preparar mi maleta… nos vemos pronto

Tio: Cuidadado… y no olvidedes que no debes confiarte

Jackie: Lo se… cuida de jade

Continuara….

O si ya quiero ver que pasa con esto


End file.
